Jinafire Long's New Scaremester agenda
Week 1 MONDAY 1: Meet With Father About Trip to MH - I am sure he is going to tell me to uphold our family's honor. This of course I will most certainly do. TUESDAY 2: Secure Ride to Scareport - I would ask my brothers but it would just cause an argument about who is worthy to take me. WEDNESDAY 3: Begin Packing - This may take some time. THURSDAY 4: Send Fright Info to Clawdeen - Hopefully there are no delays or cancellations and I arrive at the correct time. FRIDAY 5: Video Call w/Cleo de Nile - Since I am staying at her residence during my time at Monster High it would be best to get reacquainted. SATURDAY 6: Going Away Party - My brothers think it is a surprise but they are very poor secret keepers. SUNDAY 7: Tea With Father - I believe there will be no lecture-just a quiet time together before I leave. Week 2 MONDAY 8: Fright Leaves - Taking the dead eye so that I may arrive during the day. TUESDAY 9: Welcome to MH Party - I shall enjoy reacquainting myself with the ghouls I met in Scaris as well as making new friends. WEDNESDAY 10: Monster High Tour - I have already informed Clawdeen of my desire to explore the metal shop. THURSDAY 11: Trip the the Maul - Excited to spend the day acquainting myself with the local fashion vendors. FRIDAY 12: Football Game? - I am only familiar with pictures of the contents/matches/games? This should prove interesting. SATURDAY 13: Creepover at the Yelps residence - I am looking forward to this less formal gathering with the ghouls. SUNDAY 14: Cook Out at the Wolfs' - In my family we always "cooked in". I wonder what this is going to be like? Notes Heath Burns has challenged me to a chilli pepper eating contest. He is very brave. Foolish, but very brave. I hope the classrooms have desks that accommodate tails. Tail cramps make it difficult to concentrate. Yes Manny, I do have dragon breath, and it smells like jasmine. Week 3 MONDAY 15: Dinner with Skelita - I have missed my friend and look forward to catching up on all of her comings and groanings. TUESDAY 16: Video Chat w/ Father - I am excited to tell him about all the things I have already done and seen. WEDNESDAY 17: Tour Catacombs w/ Operetta - Operetta has graciously agreed to take Catrine and myself through the known areas under Monster High. THURSDAY 18: Sign Up for Classes - New subjects and new instructors. I am intrigued by the possibilities to learn something new. FRIDAY 19: Tea w/ Headmistress - I am honored by her invitation. SATURDAY 20: Poetry at the Coffin Bean - It's something called an "open mic night". I have the feeling this could be dangerous for speaker and listener alike. SUNDAY 21: Beach Day - Lagoona has promised to teach me how to surf. I think this will be enjoyable...hopefully. Week 4 MONDAY 22: Zombie Lessons - Meet with Ghoulia for a refresher course. I understand it but my pronunciation needs help. TUESDAY 23: Buy Gifts for Rochelle's Family - I shall bring them Scarisian fromage and ghost truffles I think WEDNESDAY 24: School Supply Shopping - Catrine, Ghoulia, Cleo, Clawdeen and myself. Ghoulia has matched the list of items we need to our classes complete with check off boxes. And we will make sure they match to our new outfits! THURSDAY 25: Dinner w/Eldest Brother - He says he will be in town on "business". I think business is to check up on only sister. FRIDAY 26: Meet Clawdeen and Skelita - Clawdeen is asking Skelita and I to critique her new fashion designs over nachos and chilling cheese fries. A delicious appointment indeed. SATURDAY 27: Movie Night - Latest Veronica Von Vamp film. I must confess that yes, I am a fan. SUNDAY 28: Get ready for First Day of School - Curiously, I am both excited and apprehensive but then I always feel that way at the beginning of a new adventure. Category:Doll agendas Category:Jinafire Long logs